Besos divinos
by Trainer Manuel Baez
Summary: [AU/BeforeHistory] El peso de guiar aun pueblo, cargar con un poder divino y tener que lidiar con una diosa psicópata es algo a lo cual White no esta lista. ¿Besar deidades es igual que besar a un mortal o es diferente? Leve WhitexCrystal. Continuacion de "Megalomana" Este fic es participante de Noviembre Superpoderoso del foro "DexHolders del Prof Oak"
1. Chapter 1

**_Hola chicos, aquí Manuel reportándose con una historia nueva para mi foro favorito UwU_**

 ** _Esta vez es una continuación de mi historia de Megalomana y forma parte de mi arco argumental que algún día le pondré nombre UwU_**

 ** _Espero les agrade y bueno, nos vemos._**

 ** _Advertencias: CrystalxWhite, escena Yuri._**

 ** _Nota: Este fic es_ participante de Noviembre Superpoderoso del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak**

* * *

 **Besos divinos.**

 _La expansión del hombre por el planeta fue algo muy desproporcionado, mientras la mayoría de seres humanos se quedaron en Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh y Kalos, algunos más valientes decidieron adentrarse en las desconocidas tierras del Este y Oeste._

 _Antes de que esas tierras fueran separadas por el mar, cientos de humanos lograron llegar a ese lugar desconocido, al cual comenzaron a poblar poco a poco._

 _Alegados de la modernidad de las otras regiones, los nativos avanzaron de manera más lenta hasta un punto que, mientras en Sinnoh guerreros peleaban por el honor de la reina con espadas y ballestas, los lugareños aún se desplazaban de lugar en lugar buscando un asentamiento digno para su clan en la enorme región llamada Teselia._

 _Lo que ellos no sabían, es que su región sería el escenario de una de las batallas más impresionantes entre dioses que jamás se hayan visto_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Año 1300, 50 km al norte de Ciudad Mayólica.

La débil luz del atardecer iluminaba el sendero de unos peregrinos en su ruta hacia el sur. Cincuenta hombres con lanzas y escudos, veinte mujeres cargando multitud de utensilios, víveres, algunos niños y hombres ancianos utilizando Bouffalant para cargar más cosas eran parte de la caravana.

Al frente se encontraba una bella chica con un vestido blanco hecho de manta abierto por los costados, dejando caer en su espada un hermoso pelo de color negro como la noche. Y junto a ella, un chico con un collar de obsidiana colgado en el cuello, un taparrabo de colores claros que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y poseía un cabello rojo tan fuerte como el magma volcánico.

Cuando la chica sintió una gota de sudor deslizarse por su mejilla, decidió secarse su frente con su brazo y mirar al chico que estaba a su lado.

—Hemos caminado mucho ¿no deberíamos descansar? —la chica dirigió su mirada a los ojos del chico.

—No es el momento, tenemos que seguir caminando y esperar la señal que los dioses nos darán. Sólo entonces podremos parar —el chico parecía muy determinante en sus palabras.

—Silver, llevamos caminando desde que el dios rey salió del horizonte, la gente está agotada —volteó a ver a toda la caravana, que lucía muy cansada después de tanto tiempo de caminar.— Además el dios Sol se está ocultando, los dioses nos están diciendo que paremos.

Aunque le costase admitirlo, realmente tenía razón. El sudor de su cara y el molesto dolor en sus pies le indicaban que tenía que descansar.

—White, tú ganas —volviéndose hacia la caravana. —¡Escuchen todos, el día de hoy los dioses no nos han dado la señal, por el momento haremos un campamento y saldremos mañana por la mañana!

Y todos obedecieron las órdenes del líder y montaron el campamento, mientras que White y Silver hicieron lo propio con sus instrumentos reales.

La caravana llevaba seis meses caminando desde el norte de la región, después de ser expulsados por el asesinato de una princesa real. Silver y White fueron nombrados líderes de la caravana por Alder, el último sabio real. El pelirrojo nunca le agradó la idea de que White fuese tambien líder. Podría tener sangre real, pero él la consideraba totalmente incompetente para el puesto.

Por su lado, White estaba completamente nerviosa por dirigir a esas personas hacia la tierra prometida. Nunca fue su decisión ser líder, solo quería cumplir la última voluntad de sus padres, pero le aterraba pensar que ella cargaría con la culpa si nunca encontrasen la tierra heredada por los dioses. Si pudiese, le dejaría toda la responsabilidad a Silver y asunto arreglado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Esa noche, mientras todos dormían, White se quedó despierta mirando al cielo, pensando en todas las cosas que podrían salir mal si nunca encontrasen nada. Aunque siempre fue alguien muy optimista, el cargar con tal responsabilidad la mataba de miedo, jamás había sentido una sensación igual.

—Oh, poderoso Arkeus, te pido que calmes toda la inseguridad en mi corazón para que pueda guiar con bien a mi pueblo —rezó para sus adentros, buscando que su mente se calmase y pudiese finalmente dormir.

Mientras oraba, un viento cálido emanó del sur, haciendo levantar a White sorprendida (es extremadamente raro un aire tan cálido en una noche tan fría como aquella). Tomando un cuchillo de obsidiana, decidió encontrar la fuente de tal brisa, adentrándose en el denso bosque del sur.

Después de andar por una hora por el frondoso y oscuro bosque, finalmente pudo notar un cambio repentino en la decoración; el bosque se detenía de golpe ante un inmenso lago de al menos 2 kilómetros de diámetro y en su centro, un gigantesco árbol de donde emanaba una extraña luz rojiza.

Cuando White buscó algo para tratar de llegar hasta la isla, una hilera de bloques de piedra emanaron del fondo del lago, creando el puente perfecto hacia desde lo profundo del lago hasta la isla. Con sus rodillas temblorosas y emanando un sudor frío, White caminó lenta y torpemente por el puente de roca, tardando 20 minutos en llegar a la isla.

Al llegar, lentamente se acercó al gran árbol y lo rodeó, para encontrarse con la escena más increíble de su vida. Frente a ella, una hermosa chica de cabello oscuro, un vestido de color azul y unos aretes en forma de estrella, bailaba de manera perfecta y melodiosa. Junto a ella, una extraña criatura parecida a una bailarina acompañaba su danza en un baile genuinamente hermoso.

Las mejillas de White no tardaron en ruborizarse al quedar encantada por el baile de la chica que estaba frente a ella. El movimiento melódico de sus caderas, el fino desplazamiento de sus brazos y el delicado ajetreo de su cabello dejaba impactada a la chica, mientras que una extraña melodía dulce, tierna y movida aturdía su mente y erizaba su piel.

Todos sus sentidos estaban dirigidos ante aquella chica, ni siquiera podía darse cuenta que estaba mirando a la desconocida como un hombre ve a una mujer. Su mente estaba tan abrumada que no podía pensar en esas banalidades.

—Así que tú eres la líder —la extraña chica caminó sin perder el ritmo hacia White. —Alégrate, pues éste será el lugar donde ustedes florecerán como pueblo.

—Entonces tú eres...

No tuvo tiempo de terminar. La chica tomó sus mejillas con una calidez atípica, la miró por un breve momento a sus ojos e impactó sus labios con los de ella. White se estremeció y pudo sentir cómo un pequeño shock eléctrico recorría su cuerpo al sentir los labios de la chica besando los suyos, un pequeño momento de cordura llegó a su cerebro y trató de apartarse, pero por alguna razón, esa sensación en su boca era embriagante. Algo que nunca experimentó con ninguno de los chicos con los que salió antes.

Cuando los labios de la bailarina se separaron de los de White, la chica notó el notorio shock de la chica y puso una mueca divertida por un momento, para después dar un paso hacia atrás.

—El ángel de la creación te bendice, una gran habilidad yacerá de ti, y sólo la podrás aprovechar cuando tu corazón esté tranquilo —su pokémon se acercó a ella y empezó a crear un pequeño remolino de color rojo—, cuando haya un templo digno, los ayudaré a llegar a lo más alto. Hasta entonces...

Finalmente el tornado la envolvió y después de algunos segundos, desapareció completamente, dejando como única evidencia un árbol emanando una extraña luz rojiza. Mientras White trataba de procesar todo lo que acabada de pasar, éste cayó al suelo de rodillas. Estaba en shock, su cuerpo había pasado por tantas cosas que pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría. Sin embargo, después de que su cerebro logró acomodarse, corrió desesperadamente fuera de la isla.

Cuando pasó el puente de roca, decidió tomar un leve descanso. Sus brazos temblaban y sus piernas apenas podían soportar el peso de su cuerpo. Mientras trataba de recuperarse, notó una voz femenina a lo lejos, proveniente de una chica de cabello amarillo y ojos verde. Era Bianca, su mejor amiga.

—¡¿White, estás aquí?! —gritó desde el bosque al ver el resplandor del árbol.

—¡Aquí estoy Bianca! —gritó cansada mientras se ponía de pie.

Cuando White miró a su amiga, decidió ir hacia a ella para abrazarla y contarle lo que había pasado. Inesperada fue su sorpresa al ver que Bianca ponía una cara de horror y retrocedía lentamente.

—Whi-white, tus piernas —apuntando hacia las piernas de la chica.

Cuando White miró, se horrorizó al notar que sus piernas no estaban. Podía sentirlas, podía caminar, pero no podía verlas.

—Por Arkeus, Bianca necesito ayuda...

Al levantar el brazo, notó que ésta tampoco podía verse, a decir verdad, todo del cuello para abajo había desaparecido. Asustada, corrió hacia Bell, pero antes de poder llegar, su cuerpo desapareció completamente. Lo único visible de ella era su vestido, todo lo demás había desaparecido.

—No puede ser ¿acaso soy un fantasma? —White corrió hacia el lago, sólo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que su cuerpo era completamente traslucido.

Al voltear, pudo notar cómo su amiga se había desmayado. El ver a su amiga desaparecer, la dejó completamente noqueada. White corrió a su auxilio, pero al escuchar su respiración se calmó.

No entendía qué había pasado, pero al escuchar a la caravana a lo lejos, decidió correr hacia el bosque. Si la encontraran en esas condiciones, seguramente la mataría. Sin nada más que hacer, corrió hacia el este, esperando que para la mañana ella volviera a la normalidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En la mañana, el suave cantar de los Pidove despertó a la joven y desnuda White, quien lentamente se levantó y recordó lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Para su fortuna, su cuerpo había vuelto a la normalidad, con una gran sonrisa, tomó sus ropas (las cuales había escondido para no llamar la atención) y se dispuso a encontrar a su pueblo, y en especial a Bianca, para explicarle lo sucedido.

Después de una hora de búsqueda, finalmente encontró a la caravana, instalados en las orillas del lago de la noche anterior. Con algo de miedo, caminó lentamente hacia el campamento, hasta que fue detenida por Silver, quien la tomó de la mano con un rostro sumamente molesto.

—¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? —preguntó sin rodeos.

—Yo... encontré la señal de los dioses —tragando saliva, miró al chico con determinación.

—¿Qué dices?

—Ayer en la noche, me encontré al ángel de la creación, me dijo que este lugar es donde debemos asentarnos, esta es la tierra prometida.

Silver la soltó y procesó la información, realmente no creía la información de White, pero si ella tenía razón, los dioses lo castigarían por incrédulo.

—Escucha, no estoy mintiendo, el ángel de la creación me lo dijo. También me dijo que reinaría con nosotros si le construimos un templo —tragándose su nerviosismo, White dirigió una mirada amenazadora al pelirrojo.

Silver se quedó en silencio, estaba pensando en cómo actuar en esta situación. Lo único que hizo fue señalarle a White donde estaba Bianca cuando ella se lo preguntó.

Ignorando a Silver, White fue a la pequeña enfermería donde estaba Bianca recuperándose. Le ordenó a todos que se retiraran y se acercó levemente a Bianca, quien al sentir la presencia de su amiga, se levantó y la abrazó de golpe.

—Gracias a Arkeus que estás bien, tuve una pesadilla donde tu cuerpo se desintegraba y entonces...

—Bianca, no soñaste nada, realmente mi cuerpo se desvaneció —White se libró del abrazo de su amiga y puso su mano en los labios de la chica para detener el grito de su amiga. —Déjame explicarte.

White le contó lo sucedido aquella noche a su amiga. Bianca se quedó impactada y sonrojada ante aquel acontecimiento. Una deidad había bailado para su amiga y le había robado un beso.

—Entonces ¿el ángel de la creación esta atraída por ti? —preguntó inocentemente.

—¡No! —replicó enojada y sonrojada. —No estoy segura del porqué me besó, pero supongo que tiene que ver con el desvanecimiento de mi cuerpo —la chica miró sus manos desconcertada. —Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie.

—Lo prometo —Bianca se trató de levantar pero cayó abruptamente, aún seguía mareada —Necesito descansar más.

Con una sonrisa, White ayudó a su amiga, mientras pensaba en cómo rayos convencer a Silver y los demás de que su palabra era verídica, necesitaba algo más que su palabra.

Más temprano que tarde, su problema solucionado al escuchar mucho movimiento. Ayudando a su amiga, ambas salieron para averiguar el porqué de tanto ajetreo.

La multitud estaba aglomerada a las orillas del lago, expectantes de un acontecimiento sin igual. Un Braviary se posaba en la cima del árbol. Con una pata se apoyaba en la copa y con la otra devoraba una especie de serpiente jamás vista por todos. Esa era la señal que todos estaban buscando.

—¡Hermanos! —un grito se escuchó por detrás de la multitud— ¡Nuestra búsqueda ha llegado a su fin, esta es la prueba que los dioses quieren que veamos! —Silver caminó entre la gente y se subió al puente de roca. —¡Esta es la tierra prometida!

Todos gritaron felices y emocionados. Después de tanta peregrinación, encontraron su tierra prometida. White se sintió levemente enojada, pero al menos ahora sí le creerían lo acontecido aquella noche.

Bianca le dio un pellizco a White para que se percatase de que su mano comenzaba a desvanecerse. Ambas decidieron ir lo más rápido posible a la pequeña enfermería para ocultar la mano de la multitud.

—No de nuevo —White estaba asustada de que su mano comenzara a desvanecerse, pero Bianca le dio una tela para que la cubriese.

—Por Arkeus ¿qué piensas hacer White? —en su tono de voz, se notaba la preocupación de la rubia por la situación de su amiga.

—Tendré que conseguir otro tipo de ropa... si preguntan por mí, di que no sabes nada —con fuerza, White tomó los hombros de su amiga y la abrazó fuertemente para después salir corriendo.

La súbita huida de White fue notada por Silver, quien quiso ir a verla para ver qué tramaba, pero se distrajo al escuchar un fuerte estruendo que alertó a todo su cuerpo. El Braviary había terminado de devorar a la extraña criatura y emprendía el vuelo. Al ver al pokémon volar, pudo notar cómo una extraña pluma plateada y muy gruesa salía por su ala derecha. Si su memoria no le fallaba, esa pluma indicaba la presencia de un dios en la tierra. Sin perder tiempo, Silver ordenó a cuatro de sus mejores hombres a seguir al ave, les dio muchos presentes de oro y todos se dirigieron al norte.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ruinas heladas, cerca del "Boquete Gigante"

La temperatura helada en aquel frondoso y espeso bosque donde los enviados de Silver habían seguido a Braviary. Después de 4 días de camino, el ave había llegado a lo que parecían unas ruinas entre el bosque.

Cada vez les costaba más trabajo mantener el ritmo; el frío les hacía temblar hasta los huesos, la neblina nublaba su visión y el follaje los ralentizaba a ellos y a los Zebstrika que usaban como medio de transporte.

Pararon completamente cuando la neblina cubrió el 80% de su visión. Desorientados y con frío, buscaron al sol para guiarse, pero lo único que recibieron fue el sorpresivo ataque de una fuerte maza de púas que volatilizó a la retaguardia derecha.

El líder principal sólo pudo sentir horror absoluto cuando la sangre y parte de la piel de su compañero le salpicaron la cara, lo único que pudo ver fue a un hombre muy grande y de gran musculatura, portando una armadura negra que cubría completamente su cuerpo, y su horrible maza de púas de las que colgaba parte de la piel de su retaguardia. Antes de poder hacer algo, volatilizó al otro hombre detrás suyo sin mayor esfuerzo, para después tomar el cráneo de su compañero aleado y romperle el cráneo con sus propias manos. Cuando el hombre vio que el cruel asesino se acercaba a él, gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Hemos venido a ofrecer un tributo a los dioses! —gritó entre sollozos, mientras se escondía tras una copa de oro.

El hombre se quedó en silencio, mirando la copa de oro con detenimiento. Después de un minuto de silencio fúnebre, el extraño guerrero guió al viajero a la explanada de las ruinas. El extraño hombre se quitó el casco, dejando ver una cara completamente deformada, de un aspecto que hizo vomitar al débil líder que estaba tras de él.

—¡Oh, mi soberana reina de la muerte, el mensajero que enviaste surtió efecto en los sucios mortales y ahora te traen ofrendas de oro! —gritó a todo pulmón, dejando una estela de humo que fue rota por la copa de oro lanzaba hacia el majestuoso templo de hielo que se alzaba cuando la niebla se disipo.

—Heracles, deberías controlar tu ira con los mortales —una voz se escuchó desde dentro del templo de hielo.

El hombre no estaba preparado para lo que verían sus ojos. Del templo apareció una mujer sumamente atractiva, increíblemente sensual a la vez que terrorífico. Con unas botas oscuras con inicio en las piernas, una falda de seda negra con dibujos de dragones, una armadura oscura que cubría la parte de su abdomen hasta su cuello y codos, guantes opacos del mismo color con pequeñas espinas en los antebrazos y un casco en forma de dragón de donde dejaba salir su sedosa cabellera castaña y unos ojos que quemarían tu alma en un instante.

—Es hora de que reciba el poder que tanto he merecido —con gran fuerza, tomó la piedra que tenía como collar del cual emergió un brillo carmesí.

Un gran estruendo se escuchó a la derecha del todo, del cual apareció una criatura de aspecto gris con unas protuberancias en la espalda hechas de hielo. El hombre lo reconoció como Kyurem, el dios del hielo.

—¡Con Kyurem, el dios del hielo y mi heraldo Heracles, me convertiré en la soberana de Teselia, la gran reina Blue! -gritó al cielo, extendiendo sus manos en señal de grandeza y júbilo, como si se lo restregara a alguien más.

* * *

*Arkeus es como se le llama a Arceus en Teselia, es el unico Pokemon ajeno a Teselia que se conoce y se le llama asi para no confundirlo con Arceus del resto del mundo.  
Son el mismo pokemon, pero llamado diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bueno chicos, aqui esta el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y bueno, tengo que irme porque no tengo internet y estoy en la Universidad :´v**_  
 _ **Cuidense y los leemos luego.**_  
 _ **Disfruten leyendo**_

* * *

 **Imperio Nexo**

04 de noviembre de 1307

Desde la aparición de aquella bella mujer, el pequeño pueblo nómada se alzaba glorioso en el centro de Teselia como un gran imperio. Por alguna razón, el pueblo desarrolló una capacidad militar increíble en pocos años, expandiéndose desde el centro de la región hasta las ruinas heladas del norte y la costa del sur.

Los pueblos conquistados no entendían cómo un pequeño grupo de nómadas habían logrado un avance tan gigantesco en solo sietes años. Pensaron que debía ser un imperio creado por un dios... o por un demonio.

El poder se mantuvo en partes iguales entre White y Silver; Silver era el encargado de todos los asuntos externos de la nación; la seguridad y la guerra, mientras White se encargaba de los asuntos internos más pacíficos. "La jueza justa" y "El Rey tirano" fueron sobrenombres impuestos por aquellos que recién entraban al imperio.

White logró ocultar su secreto gracias a Bianca; utilizar mucha ropa, ocultarse en el bosque o simplemente dormir, eran acciones que ayudaban a que nadie la descubriera, aunque algunos en el palacio real sentían desconfianza por White y sus repentinas desapariciones. Entre ellos Silver.

En la capital, junto al gran árbol que inició todo, se construyeron tres pirámides de piedra; el primero fue la pirámide del rey Silver, la segunda era la de la muerte helada y la tercera pirámide recién construida era en honor a la creación del imperio; recinto en el cual White descansaría.

Hubo muchos problemas en su construcción, en especial de parte de la diosa de la muerte y el hielo. Consideraba una ofensa el crear un monumento para un ángel que nunca existió y nunca los ayudó a dominar Teselia. Pero White y algunos de sus seguidores la ayudaron a crearla, esperando que el ángel viniera a este lugar y apoyara al imperio a ser más fuertes.

El momento había llegado, lo último que faltaba para terminar la pirámide era insertar una joya de color dorado en la entrada principal. White pensó que al momento de colocar la joya, el ángel aparecería definitivamente y finalmente probaría que ella tambien estaba en lo correcto.

Allí estaba ella, frente a cientos de personas que esperaban ansiosas el aparecer del ángel de la creación. Los murmullos de la gente y las miradas fijas hacían que su cuerpo se tambaleara ligeramente, mientras sujetaba con fuerzas la joya triangular que tenía cerca de su vientre. Cerrando los ojos y respirando tranquilamente, la chica elevó la joya en el aire para romper la pesada aura que se alzaba sobre ella.

—Oh, gran ángel de la creación, después de sietes años, tu templo ha sido terminado, levantado en honor de tu grandeza y con la esperanza que nos ayudes en el futuro. Con esta piedra, hago concluido el trabajo de cientos de personas en tu honor —gritó White elevando la joya a un cielo nublado y esperando que nada saliera mal.

Sin perder tiempo, White se acercó a la entrada de la pirámide y colocó la joya en el umbral, dando por concluida la obra.

Un silencio incómodo se hizo presente al momento de colocar la piedra. White estaba sumamente nerviosa por el hecho de que nada ocurría, mientras que la diosa de la muerte se divertía para sus adentros, eso sumando los murmullos de la gente que llevaron a White a sentirse mucho más nerviosa, comenzando a temblar. Sin embargo, todos miraron impactados cuando del cielo nublado apareció un gran agujero de luz, del cual descendió un remolino de color terracota hasta tocar la cima de la pirámide. El torbellino se disipó y apareció el ángel de la creación junto a su acompañante, causando un impacto increíble en la vista de todos los presentes (exceptuando White y la diosa de la muerte).

—Saludos a todos los hijos de Arkeus, el ángel de la creación está satisfecha con la ofrenda que se le ha sido entregada. Me llena de emoción el finalmente gobernar con ustedes esta tierra fértil y limpia —la dulce y tierna voz que emanada de ella dejaba embobados a todos los presentes, incluso White volvió a sentir la emoción que sintió cuando ella la besó.

Aunque la mayoría estaban contentos, la diosa se elevó sigilosamente hasta donde se encontraba el ángel y le habló por la espalda.

—Bienvenida al imperio Nexo, ángel de la creación, o debería llamarte… Crystal —la tétrica chica se acercó a una distancia considerable del ángel.

—¿Qué? —una sensación helada recorrió el cuerpo de Crystal, esa voz la reconoció al instante, la misma voz que alguna vez le pidió ayuda para no morir, se volvió hacia ella, rezando porque no fuera la misma persona de aquel acantilado en Hoenn. —Blue ¿cómo rayos es posible?

—Hace tiempo que no te veo, maldita —susurró mientras alzaba sus brazos ante la mirada atónita de Crystal. —Debes ser un ángel muy ocupado y caprichoso para no velar por tu pueblo por siete años y pedirles un templo sólo para poder ayudarlos —Blue rió sarcásticamente, haciendo que algunas personas reflexionaran sobre lo que dijo.

—No pienso caer en las tontas provocaciones de una loca como tú.

—¿Loca yo? —Blue cerró los ojos y después gritó— ¡Míralo bien Blue, mientras tú estabas de estúpida con los dioses, yo ayudé a toda esta gente, los hice grandes, poderosos, indestructibles, una nación fuerte en poco tiempo! ¡Acaso no soy mejor para ellos que una estúpida ángel que los dejó a su suerte y sólo quiere cumplir sus caprichos y los de las deidades superiores!

Antes de que siguiera alborotando a la gente, Crystal creó una esfera de energía que las encerró para que pudieran hablar en privado.

—No tienes el más mínimo derecho de responderle así a las deidades, Blue —la voz de la chica se llenó de odio. —¿Cómo rayos conseguiste escapar del inframundo? ¿Y por qué Giratina no te castiga?

—¿Lo olvidas acaso? Me sorprende de ti —sintiéndose confiada. —Arceus dictaminó que ninguna deidad ajena a Teselia puede entrar a este territorio, exceptuando él mismo y los ángeles... y yo, por supuesto, la nueva ángel de la muerte.

Crystal estaba furiosa, cómo rayos era posible que esa psicópata escapara del infierno y consiguiera ese poder. Antes de poder decir algo más, la esfera de energía fue destruida por la poderosa maza de pinchos de Heracles, dejando atónita al ángel. Blue sonrió ante el gesto y se elevó hacia la multitud.

—Oh, ángel de la creación, a pesar de ser una imagen plena de la inmundicia de los dioses superiores, el imperio Nexo, los dos reyes y yo, te damos la bienvenida a este gran lugar. Mientras tus acciones nos beneficien, serás bienvenida a este gran imperio.

Toda la gente gritó y alabó a Blue como su gran diosa, pero Crystal estaba completamente furiosa. La chica que años atrás había metido en un gran aprieto a su hermano y jugó con los dioses, ahora la estaba humillando. Se giró para mirar a White, notando que su mano estaba desapareciendo, fruto del poder que le había dado. Rápidamente la tomó y con ayuda de un remolino de Meloetta, salieron rumbo al norte.

Blue notó cómo la mano de la segunda al mando se desvanecía, con una mirada coqueta, volvió a su pirámide después de despedirse de sus súbditos.

White y Crystal fueron a una antigua torre creada por los antepasados del pueblo Nexo; la Torre Duodraco. La mitad de White se había desvanecido, dejando un poco inquieta a Crystal.

—Pensé que en todo este tiempo habías logrado controlar tu poder —algo decepcionada miró al horizonte.

—¿Poder dices? Esta es la peor maldición que he tenido que soportar —las palabras de White eran molestas, pero fueron ignoradas por el ángel.

—Cuando logres controlarlo, sabrás lo bueno que es... ¿cuándo llegó Blue al pueblo?

—Hace tres semanas después de que apareciste —White se sentó en un pilar destruido. —Un Braviary apareció en la cima del árbol comiendo una especie de serpiente. Cuando se marchó, Silver mandó a cuatro hombres a ir tras el pokémon, tres semanas después volvió Blue y su heraldo Heracles y se quedaron en el pueblo para gobernar. Ella le enseñó al ejército a cómo ser tan brutales que ningún pueblo se resistió a nuestra conquista, además de que Heracles comandaba el ejército.

—Entiendo... —colocó sus manos en su cintura y suspiró derrotada. —Jamás creí que una loca como ella llegara a tener ese poder.

—No lo entiendo ¿no se supone que ella es una deidad?

—No... de antaño fue una megalómana que casi llevó a su tierra a la destrucción. Creímos que la habíamos eliminado, pero parece que no —sin encontrar una solución, Crystal cerró los ojos y calmó su corazón para tener alguna idea.

—Pero si es una megalómana ¿por qué no nos quitó el poder a Silver y a mí?

—Está esperando a que todo el pueblo la apoye. Cuando logre que todos estén a su disposición, ella los matará.

Un escalofrió recorrió todo el cuerpo de White, su piel se puso pálida y su expresión se llenó de terror al escuchar las palabras del ángel que estaba frente suyo.

—Escucha, mientras no metan la pata no los eliminará, tenemos que buscar la forma de deshacernos de ella —la chico dirigió su mirada al cielo nublado, como si buscara una respuesta. —Vuelve a la capital, yo hablaré con Arkeus para que me dé una solución... hasta entonces.

Sin darle tiempo de réplica, Crystal fue envuelta por el mismo remolino que las llevó a la torre, ascendió al cielo y dejó a una invisible White completamente asustada y confundida de lo que había pasado, deseando el jamás haber llegado a esta situación.

Sala del origen, Sinnoh, 03 de Noviembre de 1307

El hermoso recinto divino del poderoso dios creador fue visitado por un torbellino carmesí del cual emergió el ángel de la creación, dispuesta a pedir ayuda a la más poderosa deidad; Arceus.

—Glorioso Arceus, ante ti, tu humilde servidora Crystal viene a pedir ayuda.

Crystal se arrodilló ante el hermoso pódium de Crystal, del cual comenzó a surgir un espeso humo blanco que formó una criatura cuadrúpeda de inmensurable poder.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas, ángel de la creación? —su voz retumbó en todo el santuario.

—Oh, gran Arceus, tu pueblo en Teselia está siendo gobernado por una pagana megalómana que logro salir del inframundo. Por lo cual te pido tu intercepción para que la devuelvas a ella y a su heraldo al inframundo con Giratina.

—Esa pagana de la que hablas es Blue, ¿cierto?

—Así es.

—Lo siento, no puedo intervenir en Teselia, ni Giratina. Nadie puede.

—Pero señor...

—Sabes las reglas Crystal, además, Blue no está haciendo un mal trabajo con ellos, no interfiere en mis planes con Teselia.

—Perdóneme, pero creo que usted está cometiendo un error, se supone que yo sería quien...

—Se suponen muchas cosas hija mía, como que tu hermano no le daría la Beta Stone a una maldita megalómana que usaría a mis hermanos como juguetes, o como que ambos me obedecerían y no se largarían al Multi-Hub para huir de mí —la furia del dios se notaba en su voz, en el aire y en el fino cristal abajo de el que se teñía de rojo oscuro. —En cuanto a mí confiere, puedes tomar esto como una reprimenda por la estupidez que cometió tu hermano. Blue y Heracles serán los nuevos soberanos de Teselia.

Simple y conciso, Arceus dictaminó el destino de Teselia, haciendo desaparecer el recinto y dejando a Crystal caer desde el cielo hasta una tumba fina, completamente noqueada y en shock.

Sus ojos miraban a la nada, sus músculos no se movían y su expresión no denotaba ninguna emoción. Un aura oscura rodeó los puños del ángel, los cuales se cerraron con gran furia, para después volver a abrirse rápidamente y disipar el aura de maldad que comenzaba a corromperla. Los ángeles de la creación pueden corromperse ante sentimientos de maldad.

Capital Nexo, 14 de Noviembre de 1307

White tardó 10 días en volver a la capital, en los cuales pensó en su situación y en cómo salvar su vida y la de Silver, aunque no le agradaba casi. Se conocieron desde niños y compartieron muchas cosas juntas. Fue hasta que Alder los nombró líderes cuando la actitud de Silver cambió, era como si una especie de magia que trae consigo el poder lo corrompiera, y con Blue a su lado, su actitud se volvió pero hacia ella.

No volvió sola, pues se encontró con una caravana del imperio Nexo que volvía victorioso de una guerra en el norte. En todo el camino, preguntó a los soldados por qué traían tantos prisioneros, a lo cual sólo le respondían que Silver lo había solicitado.

Una vez en la ciudad, White fue con Bianca a contarle lo sucedido en su pequeña casa de campo a las afueras de la ciudad, pero antes de poder decirle algo, la notó muy aterrada y preocupada.

—¿Qué te ocurre, acaso un Liepard te mordió la lengua?

—White, Silver dictaminó algo terrible e increíblemente obsceno cuando no estuviste aquí.

—¿Qué cosa? —su curiosidad y preocupación aumentaron por igual.

—Sacrificios humanos... Blue quiere sangre de los enemigos del imperio y esta noche se celebrará un ritual en su honor donde se matarán a todas esas personas...

White echó un brinco hacia atrás asustada, su rostro tornó una expresión de horror ante las declaraciones de su amiga.

—¿Por qué rayos Blue necesita tanta sangre?

—Blue les enseñará a todos cómo dominar una extraña magia que ella conoce para invocar armas, para ello quiere que se sacrifiquen 700 hombres, 250 mujeres y 50 niños...

De golpe, la mitad inferior del cuerpo de White desapareció, dejando la parte superior completamente blanca y fría. La cantidad de sangre que se derramaría en pos de la guerra la hizo desvanecerse en el suelo y desmayarse. Su mente no podía concebir tanta crueldad.

Pirámide de la muerte, 00:00, 15 de noviembre 1307

Una multitud se reunía en las faldas de la pirámide de la muerte, gritando felizmente el nombre de su rey y su diosa, esperando la fiesta que estaba a punto de ocurrir y que daría pie a una era mejor para ellos; una era de muerte.

En la cima, Silver miraba con los brazos cruzados al público, mientras tres sumos sacerdotes traían a tres de los 200 esclavos que habían capturado en la última guerra. Sus piernas temblaban, sus labios temblaban, su corazón estaba intranquilo, no está seguro de la masacre que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero una mano suave tocó su hombro y se acercó a él.

—Una actitud débil no es digna de un rey —la tétrica voz de Blue se hizo presente. —Ve a tu pueblo, desean sangre para seguir peleando, para sentir el poder. Tú también deseas ese poder, simplemente debes dejarlo fluir.

—Mi señora, yo...

—Tranquilo, mi rey —mordiéndose el labio. —Ellos y tú tendrán su recompensa.

En lugar de tranquilizarse, Silver se quedó quieto, en blanco, sin expresión alguna mirando fijamente a la enorme roca donde se ejecutaría al primer prisionero; un chico de 16 años de nombre desconocido.

—Mi querido pueblo, estamos reunidos aquí para celebrar la victoria del imperio Nexo y celebrar a nuestra hermosa diosa. La sangre es lo único que calmará nuestros corazones y nos llevará a la victoria, sea así como se ejecute al primero de los doscientos prisioneros que morirán en honor de nuestra diosa —gritó un sacerdote a toda la gente, la cual respondió eufóricamente.

Los sacerdotes fueron con el prisionero el cual lloraba inconsolablemente por algo de piedad. Mientras que Blue preparaba su enorme copa de oro con la cual tenía planeado beber la sangre de todos los sacrificios.

Antes de sentir la cuchilla de obsidiana atravesando su cuerpo, el prisionero pudo ver el rostro de un ángel apareciendo entre la noche, deteniendo a sus verdugos en el acto. Ese ángel no era otro que Crystal, y su compañera Meloetta.

—¡Detengan esta locura! —gritó al pueblo sediento de sangre, con un aura morada emergiendo de ellos levemente —¿Acaso no tienen el más mínimo sentido de humanidad?

Al ver su acto interrumpido, Blue se elevó enojada hacia el ángel.

—¿Quién te ha dado el derecho de interrumpir este acto?

—Blue, esto es completamente innecesario ¿cuánta gente necesitas matar para saciar tu maldita actitud megalómana?

—Escucha, mataré los necesarios para mantener este imperio.

—No te lo permitiré —con un rayo de luz, las cadenas de todos los prisioneros desaparecieron, dándoles la oportunidad de escapar y de paso alborotar más a la gente.

Blue se enrabió, respiró rápido y apretó los puños tanto que comenzó a sangrar por encarnarse las uñas. Con fuerza, golpeó su collar para invocar ayuda. Un frío aire rodeó a Crystal y rápidamente se materializó el rey del hielo; Kyurem, pero fusionado con Zekrom; el dios del rayo.

—Intenté ser buena contigo pero ya no te soporto. ¡Lamentarás haberte metido conmigo! —con ese último grito, Blue acumuló toda la energía que pudo en su cetro oscuro y la disparó cerca de Crystal.

Crystal tuvo tiempo de esquivar el ataque, pero éste creó un portal inestable que daba a un punto en específico; Ciudad Iris, el pueblo donde ella nació.

—Es una linda ciudad, sería una lástima que un rayo la quemara... Kyurem, lanza tu más poderoso trueno hacia la ciudad.

Aunque intentó detener a Kyurem con su Beta Stone, el dios del hielo no se detuvo y lanzó un poderoso rayo sobre el portal el cual impactó con fuerza sobre una torre elevada para el dios del sol. Sin saber qué elegir, Crystal se lanzó a salvar a la ciudad que la vio nacer, mientras que el portal se cerraba y Blue reía frenéticamente, mientras miraba cómo la mayoría de prisioneros estaban bajo control y devolvían al chico del inicio al altar. Blue se dejó caer con su cetro apuntando al corazón del chico, el cual lo atravesó de una y lo sacó para poder tener el corazón aún latiente del prisionero.

—Sin más que perder, empiecen con la fiesta, señores —dijo exprimiendo el corazón y bebiendo la sangre que salía de éste.

Con la primera gota de sangre que cayó y se deslizó hacia los pies de la pirámide, se firmó un acuerdo no escrito. El imperio Nexo firmó su destino como uno de los imperios más psicópatas y fuertes que Teselia jamás había visto. Uno a uno los prisioneros fueron muriendo mientras Blue se deleitaba con la sangre de inocentes y un aura morada cubría toda la ciudad, fue la noche más sangrienta que la humanidad había visto jamás.

Capital Nexo, 16 de noviembre de 1307

Un suave destello de luz logró lo que ninguna de las medicinas que había tomado White en todos estos días habían logrado: despertarla del enorme letargo en el cual estaba sumergida.

Débilmente se levantó para encontrarse en una habitación hecha de piedra, con una pequeña mesa con algo de agua y bayas, algo de incienso y muchos ornamentos de deidades antiguas. Mareada, con sed y hambre, la joven reina cogió las bayas y el agua y las devoró todas en un instante. Cuando la última gota de agua del recipiente se deslizó por su garganta, recordó lo último que su amiga le había dicho y el detonante para que ella haya dormido tanto.

Con todas las fuerzas con las que disponía, corrió por el pasillo de roca hasta llegar a la cima de la pirámide, donde se encontró con la escena más tétrica que jamás se haya imaginado. Toda la plaza estaba completamente teñida de rojo, cada rincón, cada centímetro estaba pintado de muerte. La escena la terminó por debilitar, tirándola al suelo y vomitando lo que recién había comido después de días.

Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, siendo seguidas por un desgarrador grito de angustia y desesperación. Golpeó el suelo y cayó sobre él, sintiendo en su cabeza el dolor y el terror de todas aquellas almas que habían muerto todas las noches en las que ella no estuvo. La invisibilidad no era lo único que Crystal le dio cuando la besó, un extremo sentido de empatía tambien fue agregado a la enorme cuenta que White tenía que cargar.

Cuando sus lágrimas pararon y los angustiantes gritos terminaron dentro de su cabeza, su cuerpo volvió a hacerse invisible, momento en el cual vio a la diosa de la muerte entrar junto a su heraldo a su respectiva pirámide. Con rabia e ira, decidió ir a por ella y tratar de encontrar algo que la ayudase a deshacerse de ella.

Con su invisibilidad y el plus de atravesar paredes, logró llenar a la habitación principal, donde Heracles y su señora discutían lo acontecido en la noche junto a sus copas de oro.

—En todo el tiempo que pasé en el inframundo, me di cuenta que la sangre humana es un elixir impresionante para aumentar el poder de los dioses —mirando con orgullo su copa de oro, Blue sonrió al recordar aquellos viejos momentos.

—Mi señora, admitiré que la sangre de las vírgenes es mucho mejor para potenciar mis armas, pero ¿y la de los niños?

—¿Acaso no lo sabes? Potencializan la recepción de mi Gamma Stone, entre más sangre pura se sirva sobre ella, su poder incrementa. Es una pena que ni Crystal ni Gold sepan de ello.

¿Gold? Ese nombre le parecía conocido, había algo escrito sobre él en una antigua piedra al noreste de Teselia. "Ángel de la destrucción" era lo único que se le venía a la mente.

—Por cierto ¿no cree que interfiera en nuestros planes al haber humillado a su hermana?

—No te preocupes, el estúpido abandonó esta realidad cuando su quería Sapphire murió, está en el Multi-Hub y sabrá Arceus si algún día vuelva. Pero por si las dudas, necesitamos beber la mayor cantidad de sangre posible para incrementar nuestros poderes, no los desperdiciemos como lo hizo el imbécil de Hades.

—Tiene razón mi señora, con esta fuerza ni Gold ni Crystal ni nadie podrá hacernos frente —golpeando con fuerza el suelo, haciendo caer a White pero gracias al ruido del golpe no fue descubierta. —¿Y que hará con White y Silver?

—Silver es un buen rey, no es un problema. White por su parte es algo lista, pero sé cómo lidiar con ella, pienso hacerle un trato, un trato que no podrá negar, ¿verdad? —mirando a una pared.

La piel de White se puso pálida cuando Blue mencionó su nombre, sus pies temblaron y su pulso bajó. Con una pequeña ráfaga de luz, White quedó al descubierto, completamente desnuda y asustada frente a los dos seres más poderosos del imperio.

—Querida, ¿acaso nadie te enseñó que no puedes escuchar conversaciones ajenas? —con un chasquido de sus dedos, la ropa que White se había quitado volvió a ella.

—¡Eres un monstruo! —le gritó y trató de pegarle, pero Heracles la detuvo por el cuello y la levantó.

—No es necesario Heracles, como te dije: tengo una idea —apaciguando al soldado que dejó a White en el piso. —Escucha querida, como tú sabes, estoy muy interesada en gobernar este pueblo junto a Silver, y como veo que tú no colaboras mucho, tengo pensado negociar contigo.

—Nunca aceptaría un trato tuyo.

—¿Ni siquiera por dejarte vivir, huir de este lugar a cualquier parte de la región y sobre todo, quitar de tus hombros ese enorme peso que cargas?

Las palabras de Blue dieron en el clavo, haciendo a White pensarlo un poco más, pero manteniendo cierta cautela.

—¿Cómo es posible que tú me liberes del "poder" de Crystal?

—Muy simple, ella obedeció las órdenes del antiguo pergamino de la playa Undella, dictaba que le daría un beso al jefe del pueblo elegido, el cual le otorgaría el poder de la inmaterialización y la extrema humanización. Por fortuna, cuento con el poder para eliminar dicho efecto.

White estaba pensativa, no sabía si confiar en alguien como ella o si debía desconfiar, pero después recordó que su vida corría peligro, y también que Crystal no la ayudaría.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio?

—Tres cosas; que me dejes el poder y te vayas a un lugar recóndito de Teselia, que no menciones nada de lo sabes a nadie y... para sellar el trato, un golpe al espíritu, es un negocio redondo.

—¿A qué te refieres con un golpe al espíritu?

—Es algo secreto, pero no te preocupes, no recibirás ningún daño físico, además de que será algo muy leve, no lo notarás. Me caes bien niña, aprovecha la oferta.

White se lo pensó, la oferta era tentadora, pero la última condición la hacía dudar demasiado. Su cuerpo se tensó y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más rápido. Sin darse cuenta, sus rodillas comenzaron a volver a desaparecer.

—Cada vez que tu corazón se llena de dudas, inseguridad y miedo profundo, tu invisibilidad se hace presente, es un mecanismo para ocultarte —la voz se volvió más dulce y provocativa. —¿No sería mejor que te alejes de todo esto y vivas una vida tranquila? Acepta el trato, White.

Estando acorralada, sin más opción y siendo seducida, aceptó la oferta, la cual hizo muy feliz a Blue, la cual le dirigió una sonrisa coqueta.

—No te arrepentirás White... ahora déjame quitarte ese peso de encima.

Y así como un beso le dio sus poderes, un beso se los quitó. Blue se acercó de manera sensual a White, la tomó por la cintura y chocó sus labios con los de ella. Volvió a sentir las mismas sensaciones que al besar a Crystal, pero a diferencia de la otra ocasión, White sintió como su cuerpo se apegaba mucho más al de Blue, como la temperatura de su cuerpo aumentaba y la fricción entre sus labios la volvía loca. Cuando se dio cuenta, Blue la había sujetado del trasero y después la liberó, dejando entre ellas un pequeño hilo de saliva de boca a boca, dejando a la joven reina completamente roja y con un poco de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

—Besas mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, tal vez no te vayan del todo mal los chicos —con una sonrisa coqueta, Blue sacó un frasco de un estante y lo llenó de una sustancia fluorescente que salió de su bastón, para después sellarla. —A partir de ahora, jamás te harás invisible, jamás podrás atravesar paredes y nunca sentirás el dolor de todos los seres humanos.

—¿C-cómo es que a las deidades no les importa besar a chicas y chicos por igual? —preguntó aún mareada por el beso apasionado que había dado.

—Simple, entre deidades el género es una gran banalidad, no digno de nosotros. Ustedes se impusieron sus propias restricciones —Blue le dio el frasco a White. —Cuando estés lista, piensa en un lugar y lanza la botella a la vez, creará un portal de un minuto de duración, no lo desaproveches.

—G-gracias.

—Una cosa más, para que no me arrepienta, tienes hasta que el sol vuelva a salir para irte de aquí, si quieres saber cuál era el tercer requerimiento, puedes esperarte a la media noche, hoy no habrá fiesta, eres bienvenida.

Atontada, confundida y con todo su cuerpo temblando, White salió del recinto rumbo a su pirámide, donde dormiría hasta la media noche y finalmente se largaría de ese infierno, aunque tenía planeado irse con su mejor amiga Bianca para finalmente vivir tranquilas las dos, después de todo las mejores amigas siempre se apoyan, ¿no?

—Dile a Silver que prepare la copa de Platino, hoy cenaremos la sangre más buena que puedas tomar —al percatarse de que White no los escuchaba, fue directo hacia la salida. —Sacrificaremos a la estúpida amiguita de White, Bianca.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Bueno chicos, aqui esta la final de esta historia UwU**_  
 _ **Aunque admito que el final es algo apresurado, estoy bastante contento con el resultado y espero a ustedes tambien les guste.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes han leido esta historia y muchas gracias a Cotton Blue por betearme de nuevo.**_

 _ **Sin mas, me despido.**_

 _ **Muchas Gracias :D**_

 ** _(En especial a los admins por la prorroga nwnU, prometo no volverá a pasarme esto)_**

* * *

 _ **Imperio Dis**_

La tarde cayo en Teselia. Silver regresaba agobiado después de controlar un mitin en la prisión de la ciudad. Con sus ropas sucias con sangre de criminales, con su boca seca por el calor y sus brazos cansados después de una pequeña pelea, se dirigió hasta su templo para tomarse un merecido descanso.

Al entrar en su enorme habitación de roca, se encontró con la agradable sorpresa de tener a una mujer en su cama. No era una mujer cualquiera, era Blue, quien le dirigió una mirada coqueta al joven rey.

—Silver, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —acariciando las mantas de la cama.

—Mi señora —hincándose ante ella— hubo una pequeña revuelta en la prisión, pero afortunadamente se logró contener y ningún prisionero escapo, todos están listos para la ceremonia de esta noche.

—Bueno, tengo pensada una idea mejor cariño —moviéndose de forma provocativa hacia Silver— ¿no te gustaría que esta misma noche les entregara la magia que les prometí realizando un único sacrificio extra?

—Mi señora, nada haría más feliz a nuestro pueblo que ese poder fuera entregado de inmediato, ¿qué quiere como sacrificio?

—El corazón de una chica que vive a las afuera de la ciudad, su nombre es Bianca —susurrándole al oído de forma seductora.

—¡¿Bianca?¡ —pregunto alarmado y con una expresión claramente asustada.

—Si ¿acaso ay algún problema cariño? —tocando su hombro.

Realmente no se esperaba esa petición. ¿Porque ella? ¿Que tenia de especial?, no comprendía por qué la diosa de la muerte quería el corazón de Bianca. Se sintió asustado, su cuerpo sudo frio y su piel se volvió pálida.

—Bueno, quisiera preguntar por qué la quiere a ella.

—Esa chica tiene algo muy especial, su corazón vale más que el de mil esclavos de guerra.

Silver trago saliva y trato de pensar claramente. Si aceptaba, su pueblo conseguiría un poder increíble, pero al costo de sacrificar a la una chica que realmente ha...

—Escucha, se lo que esa chica fue para ti en el pasado, lo veo en tus ojos —se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de Silver como para que ambos sintieran sus respiraciones— algunas veces tenemos que tomar decisiones difíciles por el bien común, el mal menor por el bien mayor, piénsalo.

Aunque parecía una diosa que daba a elegir, su malicia se exteriorizo en forma de aura y consumió a Silver, corrompiendo lo poco de humanidad que quedaba dentro de él. Todos sus recuerdos de ella fueron remplazados por ideas de gloria teniendo el poder de la invocación de armas bajo su control. Blue logro corromper completamente al rey tirano.

—Todo sea por el bienestar del pueblo —dirigiendo una sonrisa algo malévola a Blue.

—Ese es mi rey.

Como se le da un premio a un perro cuando obedece, Blue beso de forma sensual a Silver, premiándolo de alguna manera por aceptar el trato. Su plan marchaba a la perfección, esa misma noche, ella sería la soberana de todo el imperio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ni los ruidos de la gente ni los gritos de alegría pudieron despertar a White después de lo débil que la dejo el beso de Blue, durmió por casi 10 horas hasta que el ruido de un Pidove logro sacarla de su sueño.

Se sentía llena de energía, completamente libre de toda carga. Se estiro y miro con gran alegría a luna, sentia como si todo hubiese terminado. El capítulo de su vida donde tuvo que cargar con todo el problema de deidades había terminado. Solo quedaba cambiarse, irse con Bianca al sur de Teselia y empezar de cero. Nada podría arruinar este momento.

Con mucha alegría, se lavó la cara con la poca agua que tenía en un recipiente de piedra y se cambió. —Una vida nueva requiere un vestuario nuevo —pensó para sus adentros cuando se puso un vestido blanco con bordados de la diosa del fuego.

En una bolsa de cuero metió algo de comida y con una enorme sonrisa salió de su pirámide, sin olvidar obviamente el frasco con el cual abriría el portal de salida. Su destino era claro, iría con Bianca para sacarla de ahí y después verían el cruel espectáculo de Blue (sabía que sea lo que haría ella, seria cruel) y se largarían las dos juntas, nada podría salir mal.

Salió de la plaza principal a toda prisa, mirando por última vez a una multitud extasiado por ver otro cruel acto de su diosa, le parecía repulsivo como el ser humano gozaba de ese tipo de cosas, pero no le importaba, solo tenía que soportar una más y seria libre.

Se dio cuenta como toda la gente la miraba con cierta mirada maliciosa mesclada con odio. No entendió el porqué, toda su vida la gente le miraba bien y la saludaba, pero por alguna razón, esa noche todos la miraban con cara de desprecio. Sin entenderlo del todo, salió de la ciudad y fue rumbo a la casa de su amiga.

Lo que encontró a su arribo fue una casa completamente sola; el interior estaba completamente destruido y se notaba como hubo un forcejeo entre personas. White se quedó unos minutos analizando la situación; la ropa de su amiga yacía en el suelo junto algunas de sus pertenencias. No sabía qué hacer. Pensando lo peor, corrió devuelta al reino.

Antes de poder llegar con Silver, se encontró con que el acto ya había comenzado, sin embargo, no le tomo importancia y corrió entre la multitud para alcanzar la puerta trasera de la pirámide, pero un fue detenida cuando la voz resonó en su cabeza.

—¿Qué clase de ser egoísta eres? —una voz femenina hizo eco en la cabeza de White— Ella era tu amiga, ¿cómo pudiste ser capaz de venderla así?

Sin entender lo que decía, la chica miro en todas partes para encontrar el origen de aquella voz, pero no encontró nada. Pensó que sería la voz de Crystal, pero era mucho más dulce que la del ángel.

—Tal vez yo empezó todo, pero tú lo empeoraste, mira a la cima de la pirámide y presencia el castigo por tus pecados y los míos.

Tragando saliva y sin entender todo, camino como pudo hasta poder ver la cima, donde finalmente miro lo que la voz le indico. Su corazón se aceleró, su temperatura bajo y su piel se volvió blanca, finalmente comprendió todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Imperio Nexo, esta noche nos reunimos para dar fin a estas fiestas en honor a nuestra diosa, con este último sacrificio, tendremos acceso a la poderosa magia de oriente, con la cual nuestro imperio alcanzara la cima total del planeta —grito un sacerdote para darle paso al rey.

—Hermanos y hermanas, finalmente tendremos acceso al arma más mortífera del planeta, con la cual seremos virtualmente invencibles. Nuestra generosa diosa solo pidió el alma de una sola mujer —el aura morada comenzó a rodear a Silver—. Ofrecemos a la chica Bianca para que nuestra diosa nos de ese poder —extendiendo un brazo, un sacerdote le quito la bolsa que tenía en la cara Bianca—. Siéntete orgullosa, porque tu alma servirá para ayudar a tu pueblo.

En ese momento White se quebró. Su cerebro dio un error fatal y se bloqueó, no respondía a ningún estimulo. Simplemente se hinco y dejo caer sus brazos al suelo. Pareciese como si su alma se hubiera escapado. Su amiga estaba amarrada y con claros signos de violencia frente a una multitud que deseaba sangre.

Su bloqueo mental fue roto justo cuando su amiga grito de agonía, momento en el cual trato de abalanzarse para tratar de ayudarla. Golpeando y abriéndose paso entre la gente, logro llegar a la cima.

—¡No le hagan daño a mi amiga! —su grito revelaba desesperación y agonía.

En ese momento, Silver la detuvo para que no interrumpiera.

—¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpir este acto?

—¿Que dices? Están a punto de matar a Bianca y tú lo ignoras, ¿acaso te olvidas que tú la...?

—Eso quedo en el pasado, además es un bien mayor por un mal menor —el aura de Silver se hizo más presente, tanto que coloreo sus ojos.

—¿Que te ha pasado...

—Maduro —Blue apareció a un lado de Silver— así como tú deberías hacerlo.

White miro a Blue con un profundo odio.

—¡Libera a mi amiga en este maldito momento! —grito desesperada.

—Pero es parte de nuestro trato ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? —La mirada burlesca de Blue calo en lo profundo de White—. Todo tiene un costo White, y este es el precio pagar por liberarte de tus "males".

—¿White eso es cierto? —Pregunto desesperada Bianca, sin recibir respuesta de su amiga— ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡Yo soy tu amiga!

White volvió al transe inicial. Volvió a arrodillarse y su cerebro se desconectó definitivamente. Se cayó como si hubiese muerto y no movió un solo musculo, dándole tiempo a Blue de ejecutar la orden. Los sacerdotes arrastraron a Bianca y la pusieron en posición para que le arrancasen el corazón.

—Por favor no... —fue lo último que digo Bianca antes de sentir la cuchilla de obsidiana perforando su pecho.

No hubo ninguna reacción, los sacerdotes no se inmutaron, Bianca se quedó quieta al sentir el cuchillo y White seguía sin moverse. De un jalón, el corazón de Bianca salió de su pecho y fue exprimido en una copa de vino. Lo último que hizo Bianca antes de morir fue derramar una lágrima.

—Recibo con orgullo su sacrificio —extendiendo su copa a la multitud— la magia de oriente será suya.

Sin más que decir, Blue bebió hasta la última gota de sangre, momento en el que el aura morada sumergió a todos y creció de manera exagerada. Blue sintió un poder increíble al terminar de beber, se sintió poderosa, estaba lista para encargarse de Silver y White, sin embargo, una increíble patada en su rostro logro tirarla al suelo, proveniente de una furiosa Crystal que apareció sin previo aviso.

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme estúpida? —Blue se levantó frustrada—. Kyurem debió destruir la ciudad en vez de solo quemarla esa patética torre.

Cuando Blue miro a Crystal, se dio cuenta de que había cambiado, la expresión en su rostro, su forma de pararse y la forma de cerrar los puños le indicaba que esto iba enserio. Sin embargo, Blue embozo una sonrisa al limpiarse una pequeña gota de sangre que salió de su boca.

No hay palabra que describiera lo que Crystal sentía en ese momento, era una mezcla entre rabia, coraje y odio hacia Blue. Pero cuando miro el cuerpo de Bianca y a White de rodillas, un aura rojiza rodeo su cuerpo. Lanzo un pequeño destello de energía a White que logro sacarla de su trance, para encontrarse cara a cara con una Crystal enojada y el cuerpo sin vida de su mejor amiga.

—Tu hiciste un trato con Blue y esto paso... ¡¿Eres una estúpida?!

—Yo solo quería...

—Ser libre, libre de las ataduras de tú y tu estúpido códice dictaba. Un códice hecho por el hijo bastardo de Arceus. Simplemente me encargue de liberarla de esas ataduras, tú la metiste en este aprieto. Si nunca le hubieses hecho la voluntad de Mew, todo el mundo sería feliz Crystal.

Crystal se quedó en silencio, el aura rojiza se intensifico aún más y su pokémon acompañante se transformó en su forma más poderosa. Una pelea era inminente. —Estoy harta de todas tus insolencias ¡Tú no tienes el derecho de tratarme así maldita megalómana! —con un grito se abalanzó contra ella y la lanzo hacia el centro de la plaza, donde toda la gente se dispersó para dejar a estas dos deidades pelear.

Cuando Blue logro despertarse y notó el aura rojiza de Crystal, sonrió de manera maliciosa. Tomo su collar e invoco a Kyurem Black. Una espesa neblina apareció en el lugar y finalmente el dios del hielo apareció. Blue lo sabía bien, Crystal estaba a punto de corromperse, y haría todo lo posible para que eso ocurriera más rápido.

—Enseñame lo que tienes mojigata de los dioses.

Y la batalla comenzó, Crystal se acercó rápidamente y logro dar un golpe en la cara de la diosa y una patada directo en las costillas. Blue sintió como sus huesos se rompieron, pero el factor recuperativo de las deidades sello el dolor y le permitió responder dándole una patada en el cráneo y con su cetro lanzarla contra una pared.

Meloetta por su parte acertó un efectivo Combate Cercano a Kyurem, pero este se defendió con una Garra Dragon que logro hacerle mucho daño. Meloetta era muy rápida, pero el dios del hielo era muy poderoso.

Mientras tanto, White contemplo el cuerpo de su amiga con horro. Sintiendo un gran dolor, lloro recargándose en su pecho, buscando un consuelo que nunca llego. Cuando miro a la pelea entre Crystal y Blue, se dio cuenta que debía marcharse, pero quería de alguna manera enmendar su error con ella de la única forma que sabía. Fue hasta con Silver para pedirle las llaves de la cárcel.

—¿Para que las necesitas? —Silver pregunto con el aura aun emanando de él.

—Si no pude salvar a mi amiga, salvare a las personas inocentes de su cruel destino, por favor Silver, dame la llave.

—No lo hare, nuestra diosa requiere más sangre.

—¿Acaso la sangre de Bianca no fue suficiente? Ella misma lo digo.

—No me interesa, no podemos parecer débiles —por alguna razón, su aura comenzó a decrecer, como si algo luchara para ayudar a White.

—Escucha Silver, tú me dijiste cuando era niña que si alguien especial moría, tú tendrías que hacer algo para honrarlo. Tú y yo hicimos que Bianca muriera por nuestros deseos egoístas. ¿Acaso quieres que se derrame más sangre por nuestros caprichos? ¿Acaso Bianca estaría feliz? Piénsalo bien. Ella quisiera que cometieras último acto de bondad antes de que la llama del poder te consuma... por favor.

Silver reflexiono lo que White le digo, una pequeña lagrima salió de su ojo izquierdo, reflejando lo que el sentía en ese momento, recordando mejores tiempos. Con su aura desvanecida casi por completo, le indico donde estaba la llave y como salir de la ciudad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La pelea entre Blue y Crystal fue más reñida de lo que esperaban ambas. Crystal había logrado despojar a Blue de su cetro y de parte de su armadura, mientras que Blue logro hacerle el suficiente daño como para que fuera levemente más lenta.

Sin embargo, Meloetta fue vencida por Kyurem, quien ayudo a Blue lanzándose contra Crystal usando Rayo Fusión. Débil y en el piso, Crystal invoco a la única deidad que podía ayudarla.

—Poderoso Dios del fuego, te pido tu ayuda para vencer a este enemigo —tocando su Beta Stone.

Atrás de Crystal, el poderoso Reshiram hizo acto de presencia y lanzo un poderoso fuego azul que dejo muy heridos tanto a Blue como a Kyurem. Queriendo ir al todo por el todo, ambos se alzaron y Reshiram preparo una gigantesca bola de fuego dispuesta a impactar contra los dos.

—Recibe la ira del fuego, Reshiram usa Llama Fusión —grito efusivamente.

El dios lanzo su increíble bola de fuego de casi 100 metros de diámetro contra Kyurem y Blue, pero el dios del hielo trato de detenerlo usando su Rayo Fusión.

—No importa cuanto lo intentes Crystal, un dios ordinario no puede ganarle a una fusión, simplemente date por vencida y vuelve por donde viniste —Blue trato de distraer a su adversaria, la bola de fuego era muy poderosa incluso para Kyurem.

—No lo hare, no hasta que quedes totalmente neutralizada y vuelvas a donde siempre has salido, ¡Reshiram usa Fuego Azul para aumentar el poder!

Y así lo hizo, el dios del fuego lanzo otro poderoso rayo de fuego que hizo suficiente presión para que Kyurem cediera y tanto el cómo Blue recibieran el impacto directo. El cielo de ilumino por un segundo ante la inmensa bola de fuego que se alzó en sobre el piso, carbonizando a casi todo lo que estaba cerca, la energía que se utilizo fue bestial.

Cuando la bola de fuego se dispersó, Kyurem y Blue yacían muy heridos en el suelo, completamente indefenso ante la segunda Llama Fusión que lanzaría Reshiram, pero cuando se dio cuenta, la bola de fuego desapareció repentinamente, justo el momento en que su Beta Stone se volvió negra.

—Acaso olvidaste lo básico —Blue se levantó herida—. Cuando usas a las deidades en tu beneficio, la Beta Stone se corrompe, como me paso a mí en Hoenn querida.

Cuando Crystal quiso revisar, una enorme masa de puas le golpeo y la hizo caer estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras Reshiram se contraía para volver a su forma de orbe y caer en la palma de una Blue débil.

—Heracles, siempre llegas tarde. Dame un buen trago de sangre ahora que necesito recuperar energías —Blue voló hacia Heracles y este le dio una copa, para que después el fortachón volviera a donde se encontraba su arma.

Cuando Crystal se levantó, sintió un enorme dolor en el estómago y en los huesos, fruto de las lesiones provocadas por el arma del guerrero furtivo. Sintió un líquido saliendo de sus heridas; era espeso y de color blanco fluorescente, era su sangre divina. Con sus piernas tambaleantes logro mirar al frente, encontrándose cara a cara con otro golpe de la maza de pinchos.

Sus huesos crujieron al golpear con fuerza la roca, mientras un poco de su sangre salió por su boca. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Heracles la tomo de la cara, la volteo y con su otro brazo, le disloco el suyo. Un fuerte grito de dolor emano de la chica, aunque era inmortal, el dolor aún era parte de su vida. Con gran fuerza, la cara del ángel golpeo el piso y lo partió en dos, dejando su rostro con ríos de sangre emanando lentamente y ensuciando el piso.

Heracles decidió darle un último golpe azotando su arma contra la espalda de Crystal, produciendo un grito desgarrador por parte del ángel, que estaba completamente fuera de combate hasta que su cuerpo se regenerara por completo. El guerrero dejo a la chica y fue hacia Blue, donde tambien llego Silver.

—No nos dará problemas por ahora —la diosa se giró y se encontró con un Silver un poco diferente— ¿Pasa algo?

—Yo... creo que nos excedimos con Bianca, ella no merecía...

—Ya hablamos de esto cariño, ahora vamos a seguir con la fiesta con algunos esclavos extra y...

—White se los llevo

—¡¿Como?! —El enojo se hizo presente en los ojos de Blue.

—Le di a White la llave para que los sacara, simplemente quería hacer algo para compensar lo que hice con Bianca, lo siento Blue.

—Oww, pobre Silver, realmente tenia sentimientos por la querida Bianca —con un tono sarcástico, Blue se acercó a Silver y con un movimiento rápido, atravesó su estómago con su cetro—. Eres patético Silver, nunca fuiste más que un tonto simio que necesitaba para mi plan, ahora puedes partir al mundo de Giratina.

—¡La que partirá es otra maldita loca.

Una voz se escuchó en el horizonte. De entre los escombros se levantó una Crystal debilitada, dispuesta a usar todo su poder para eliminar a Blue. Con el brazo útil lo levanto hacia Blue y comenzó a concentrar toda su energía en ese punto, generando una gran bola de energía de color rojo. Blue tragó saliva al mirar la gran cantidad de poder que iría directo a su cara.

—Crystal, ten cuidado con eso, podrías volarnos a todo en mil pedazos —Blue lanzo a Silver al suelo y retrocedió.

—Si es que así termino contigo pagare cualquier precio —con su vista nublándose—. ¡Desaparece!

Y lo hizo, lanzo su increíble bola de energía hacia Blue y Heracles, quienes se cubrieron para tratar de detener el golpe. Sin embargo, otro rayo de energía procedente del cielo neutralizo el ataque de Crystal. Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel acto desconocido, pero de inmediato adivinaron quien había sido el responsable.

—¿Eso es lo que tú quieres? —el ángel se arrodillo y grito al cielo— Después de tanto tiempo sirviéndote, de tantos sacrificios que hice en tu nombre ¿me abandonaras cuando más te necesito?... Entonces que así sea.

Ante una Blue casi extasiada de felicidad y un Heracles igual de sorprendido. Crystal tomo a su Meloetta y ambas desaparecieron del lugar creando un portal a una dimensión desconocida. Tras irse, una pequeña flor de color azul se plantó en el lugar, como señal de que Crystal había abandonado por tiempo indefinido la tierra.

Con una sonrisa maligna en su rostro, Blue le ordeno a Heracles partir en búsqueda de White y ajustar cuentas con ella, mientras guardaba el orbe blanco de Reshiram en su bolsillo y se teletransportaba hacia donde White y los esclavos se encontraban.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

White logro aliarse con los esclavos del reino y logro llevarlos a casi cinco kilómetros lejos de la ciudad. Conoció a un chico de pelo azul marino llamado Hugh, el cual conocía un lugar lo suficientemente alejado de la región como para huir, él nunca pudo llevar a su pueblo a ese lugar porque Heracles los encontró primero.

Al llegar a una gran planicie verde, White los detuvo y le hablo a Hugh sobre el funcionamiento de la botella para que el creara el portal, sin embargo las cosas se complicaron cuando miraron un poderoso rayo caer del cielo hacia la ciudad.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —White le dio a Hugh el frasco con la sustancia viscosa.

—¿Entonces solo tengo que pensar en ese lugar y el portal se abrirá? —White le dijo que si moviendo la cabeza— De acuerdo.

Hugh se colocó justo en la cima de una pequeña colina, donde sujeto la botella con fuerza y pensó en aquel lugar de altas montañas y llanuras secas. Cuando se dispuso a lanzar el frasco, una voz lo detuvo en el acto, seguido de un leve rayo de energía.

—¿Adónde piensan que van sin invitarnos? —Blue aterrizo confiada a la mirada de todos— No importa a donde vayan, los encontrare y los matare a todos, pero primero matare a la más importante —preparando su cetro y apuntándolo hacia el frente—. No me andaré con rodeos, adiós White.

Y como lo dijo, lanzo su cetro hacia donde se encontraba White a una velocidad que nadie fue capaz de verlo. Cuando la ex-reina sintió su fin acercarse, el cetro fue detenido rápidamente por alguien. Cuando White abrió los ojos, frente a ella apareció una joven chica de cabello dorado, piel finamente blanca y vestida con un elegante vestido blanco.

—Blue, por favor deja irse a estas personas, no tienen la culpa de tu locura —la encantadora voz de la chica parecía calmarlos a todos.

—Yellow... esto no es asunto tuyo, vuelve al bosque y no te entrometas en mis asuntos —Blue parecía sorprendida y enojada por la aparición de la chica.

—Tú me lo debes Blue, sin mi tu nunca hubieses salido de las profundidades del inframundo —mirando con tristeza el cetro—. Debo pagar el pecado que cometí.

Hubo un minuto de silencio en el lugar. Blue se quedó pensativa mirando a una Yellow algo asustada pero determinada. Suspiro profundamente al recordar el paso y decidió acceder.

—De acuerdo dejare a esta gente irse, pero a cambio tu vendrás conmigo para ayudar al imperio y estar bajo mis órdenes, si quieres que todos se salven.

Yellow no lo pensó y acepto la propuesta, fue hacia Blue y le entrego su cetro, sellando un pacto con ella. Volteo hacia a White y le dijo —Esta es mi forma de disculparme por el pecado que cometí, lo lamento por todos.

Sin entender muy bien esas palabras, Blue tomo a Yellow y la teletransporto hacia la capital, dejando el paso libre a Hugh para finalmente utilizar la botella y crear el portal hacia un remoto lugar de la región. Una gran llanura seca les esperaba al otro lado, no era la gran cosa, pero era lo suficientemente buena para que todos entraran. La última fue White, quien miro por última vez el pueblo que la vio nacer, ahora era parte del reinado de una diosa sin escrúpulos y un guerrero sádico.

Lloro al recordar todo, pero a su vez sonrió, esperando que algún día alguien acabase con Blue y devolviera la paz en Tesela. Alguien con una pasión roja por la justicias, verde por la paz o dorada por libertad. Con esa esperanza, entro al portal y se reunió con los demás.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo paso, White y Hugh se convirtieron en los gobernantes del Imperio Dis, una pequeña civilización alejada tanto del Imperio Nexo que nunca se encontraron. En toda su vida, White ayudo todo lo que pudo para poder pagar su culpa, y fue recompensada en los últimos días de su vida. En su último sueño, tres extraños vehículos llegaban a la capital, de la cual emergían dos valientes caballeros y un ángel, los cuales destruían a Blue y llenaban de paz lo que algún lugar fue su pueblo. Con una sonrisa y una lagrima después de ese sueño, White abandono este mundo, con la certeza de que las cosas mejorarían.


End file.
